Selalu Bersama
by flavescens
Summary: Pagi ini, ketika aku berkaca dan mendapati garis-garis halus di sekitar mataku selepas beranjak dari tempat tidur, aku menyadari sesuatu. Bahwa aku tidak akan bisa selalu bersamanya./"Bukan karena kau cantik, maka aku mencintaimu. Justru karena aku mencintaimu, maka dari itu kau cantik."/R&R?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Selalu Bersama © Ly Melia**

 **Warning : Gaje, Typo, Misstype, EYD ancur, Rush, DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**  
Pagi ini, ketika aku berkaca dan mendapati garis-garis halus di sekitar mataku selepas beranjak dari tempat tidur, aku menyadari sesuatu. Bahwa aku tidak akan bisa selalu bersamanya.

Aku tau, cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi. Dan aku harus siap menerima kenyataan. Tapi aku takut kehilangan dia. Aku takut dia tidak akan mencintaiku lagi ketika aku mulai menua dan malah berpaling mencari gadis lain. Aku takut. Aku mencintainya dan tidak ingin dia pergi.

Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk merubah pola hidupku dari sekarang. Sebisa mungkin aku menyelesaikan pekerjaan di rumah sakit sebelum jam setengah sepuluh malam, agar aku mendapat waktu tidur yang cukup. Kupikir itu lumayan efektif, meski tak jarang aku harus membawa pulang sisa pekerjaan berupa dokumen yang belum selesai diolah ke rumah. Pola makanku yang sebelumnya tidak begitu teratur juga mulai kuperbaiki. Bahkan aku sempat berpikir untuk menjadi seorang vegetarian-namun dilarang oleh dia. Berbagai produk kecantikan yang dulu jarang aku pakai kini mulai kucoba, mulai dari yang di jual di salon salon besar sampai yang diiklankan di televisi. Itu cukup membantu, karena keriput-aku benci mengatakan ini-yang kemarin kulihat menghias sudut mataku mulai memudar.

Suamiku, Sasuke, awalnya mendukung apa yang aku lakukan meski ia terus-menerus berkata bahwa ia akan tetap mencintaiku meski nanti aku sudah menjadi nenek tua-aku ingin menangis sekaligus tertawa saat ia mengatakan hal itu. Namun lelaki itu mulai protes belakangan ini, katanya ia tidak suka kalau aku memaksakan diri, terutama apabila itu berdampak pada 'jatah malam' nya-aku mulai menguranginya dengan alasan agar bisa tidur lebih awal.

"Sakura." Kudengar Sasuke- _kun_ memanggil namaku saat aku tengah sibuk memakai krim malam.

"Mm?" Jawabku enggan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari cermin. Alih-alih menyahut, Sasuke- _kun_ malah menghampiriku. Ia berdiri di belakangku dengan tangan melingkar di pinggangku.

Berhenti sejenak dari kegiatanku mengoleskan krim malam, aku menoleh singkat ke arah Sasuke- _kun_ , mengiriminya pandangan heran, menuntut jawaban atas perlakuannya. Biar kutebak, mungkin setelah ini ia akan mulai merayuku atau setidaknya berkata, 'Ayo tidur!'.

Namun apa yang selanjutnya kudengar meleset jauh dari apa yang aku ekspektasikan, "Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan." Nada bicaranya datar namun ada penekanan disana.

"Berapa kali aku harus bilang kalau aku tidak akan pernah berpaling darimu sekalipun-"

"-aku jadi nenek-nenek," sambungku dengan wajah cemberut.

Sasuke- _kun_ menenggelamkan wajah tampannya di antara bahu dan leherku untuk sesaat, dapat kudengar tawa kecilnya yang teredam. Sial! Aku malah diketawakan. Wajahku semakin kutekuk karena kesal.

Aku membuang muka ketika cermin memperlihatkan wajah Sasuke- _kun_ yang telah terangkat kembali.

"Kau cantik. Aku mencintaimu," lirihnya di telingaku.

Ekspresi kesal yang tadi kupasang berganti menjadi raut kesedihan. Kutatap mata sekelam malam milik Sasuke- _kun_ yang terefleksi pada cermin di depan kami, lantas berkata, "Tapi aku tidak akan selamanya begitu. Ada kalanya aku tidak cantik lagi, Sasuke- _kun_. Kau tidak akan mengerti bagaimana takutnya aku bahkan untuk sekedar membayangkan bahwa suatu hari nanti kau mungkin saja berpaling dariku."

Sasuke- _kun_ terdiam sejenak. Matanya menatap pantulan _emerald_ berkaca-kaca milikku yang tergambar sempurna di atas cermin.

"Bukan karena kau cantik, maka aku mencintaimu. Justru karena aku mencintaimu, maka dari itu kau cantik," katanya kemudian. Aku terpaku. Kalimatnya terdengar sangat tulus dan jujur, tidak kutemukan sedikitpun kebohongan dari cara Sasuke- _kun_ berbicara. Ia memang mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tanpa sadar, pipiku memerah.

Tangan Sasuke- _kun_ yang tadi melingkari pinggangku terangkat, ia letakkan pada kedua bahuku, lantas membalikkan tubuhku sehingga kini kami saling berhadap-hadapan.

"Jangankan saat kau sudah menjadi tua, bahkan saat maut memisahkan kitapun, aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

"T-Tapi-"

"Ssst," potong Sasuke- _kun_ saat aku hendak memprotes. Jari telunjuknya ia letakkan di depan bibirku. "Kita akan selalu bersama. Dulu, sekarang, ataupun di kehidupan selanjutnya. Percayalah, dengan rasa cintaku ini, bukan hal sulit untuk aku menemukanmu."

Hawa panas kini menjalari hampir seluruh permukaan wajahku. Tatapan mata Sasuke- _kun_ yang memancarkan kejujuran, senyum tipisnya yang seolah berusaha meyakinkan, membuatku kehabisan kata-kata. Kini aku tau, bahwa Sasuke- _kun_ benar. Memang tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Aku percaya bahwa Sasuke- _kun_ akan selalu mencintaiku.

"Gombal!" Akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan, disertai dengan suara tawa tertahan.

"Heh." Sasuke- _kun_ mendengus sebagai balasan, membuatku semakin salah tingkah saat melihat senyumannya yang perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah seringai menawan.

"Tidur yuk!" Sambungnya kemudian. Kini giliranku yang mendengus. Benar kan akan begini ujung-ujungnya! Namun alih-alih menolak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, kali ini aku memutuskan untuk tidak memberontak. Kuanggukkan kepalaku sembari tersenyum malu-malu saat Sasuke- _kun_ mengangkat tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n :**

Arrrgggghhh apa ini?! Gaje banget saya tau, namanya juga diketik dalam 30 menit XD  
Tadinya pengen dibikin riddle tapi apalah daya saya gk ada bakat bikin begituan, jadinya malah produk gagal gini. Endingnya pake fluffy segala lagi parah banget, gak jelas ini genrenya apaan, HAHAHAH *whathe*  
Eh tapi serius emang ada sesuatu yg saya bikin janggal di cerita ini. Gak tau deh itu kelihatan jelas banget atau malah gk kelihatan sama sekali ;_;

 _After words, mind to R &R?  
_  
-Ly Melia


End file.
